Together At Last
by FansofCenaton
Summary: SLASHRandy Orton a Loveable Man Why was he cheated on by Dave Batista don't know. He has nothing left he wants to take his life but will his best friend stop him in time. Slash Slash RandyOrtonJohnCena


Welcome back to the one and only Reema Fanatics... LOL... Slash Baby is the picture..

He walked inside the hotel not knowing what he was going to see. HE picked up his phone again and dialed his boyfriend number and again all he heard was his voicemail. "Why aren't you picking up your damn phone" Randy yelled. Finally getting on his floor the elevator opened and he walked to his room door.

Randy Orton was his name and he was dating Dave Batista. They were both wrestlers for the wwe. He had friends as well but Dave was his and his only. He took out his key card and the door opened. Walking inside he looked at his man sleeping but he realized he wasn't alone.

He walked to the other side and undid the blanket an couldn't believe what he saw. Dave had his arms wrapped another man but not just any man it was one of Randy's friends Shelton Benjamin. Tears grew in his eyes, he didn't even bother waking them up. He just grabbed his things with tears in his eyes and left the room. He sat there thinking why would Dave do this.

He thought Dave loved him, they did everything together. Randy took out his phone to call his best friend John Cena but no anwser.. He just decided to grab his things and walk over to his house. It started raining outside but he didn't care if he got sick. He was pissed off so he just walked. "Why oh Why me" Randy sang walking along the sidewalk. John's house was about 3 miles along next to the hotel.

John was hanging around in his house watching tv when he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the clock, 2 am. "What in the fuck", he thought. He went up to the door and opened to see his best friend Randy Orton standing at the door with his things. "Oh no Randy what happend' he asked shutting the door. "I need to change now" he said just going to the bathroom and changing. John sat down waiting for him to come out. Finally about 10 minutes he came out changed.

"Alright now what happend"John asked crossing his arms. "I found Davey with another man not just any man it was our best friend man Shelton"he said putting his hands on his head. John went next to his Randy and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry man" John said. Randy just sat there thinking why him and why did he deserve to be alive.

"Go to bed man and rest it off everything will be okay" John said going to his bedroom. He was afraid to leave Randy alone but he didn't want anything to come out not just yet.. For almost 3 years he's had a crush on Randy and no one really knew. Hell He was the top wwe superstar and all the fans well some of the fans loved him and he tried his damn best out there and no one knew he was gay. "Shit what am i going to do" Cena asked laying on his bed.

Randy was still in the kitchen and looked straight at the knives. "I'm going to do it" he said taking one in his hand.. "Shiny this would fit perfectly through my broken heart"he said raising it. He let his hands down lower and lower and he heard John yell his name. It was too late the knife was in his heart and he fell down on his back bleeding to death. "Randy No" JOhn yelled.

Randy Turned his head to face John and looked at him. "I'm sorry John I have nothing left i was never ever good in this business no one ever liekd me and i was cheated on why- why should i live" He said coughing. John had tears in his eyes. "Randy I I I Love you I always have i'm sorry for not telling you i'm too late" He said holding Randy's hand and crying. "U- Lo-Love me John"Randy asked coughing again. John Nodded his head. Randy took his other hand and rubbed John's tears away. "I L-Love you too"he said and then his eyes closed and he passed on leaving John helpless.

"Randy Randy Randy you fucking get up now"he yelled. Randy just laid there bleeding to death. "If I can't have you then no one will have me"he said taking the knife out of Randy and raising it up in the air. "I'm coming Randy"he said raising the knife lower into his heart as well. Cena fell holding onto his heart and holding Randy's hand. "I'm coming buddy we'll be together again"he closed his eyes slowly and everything went black.

The End...

What was the Moral of the story!!!! Never Give up on the one you love because you might not know what happend. John and Randy ended up together dead but at least they are in heaven together... Fu and Rko Together at Last!!


End file.
